


Make Me (Where Dreams Come True)

by lets_talk_appella



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Basically Satire Because I'm Embarrassed to have written this, Bechloe Week, Bechloe Week 2018, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Smut, Strap-Ons, and oops chapter 2 became pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_talk_appella/pseuds/lets_talk_appella
Summary: Beca doesn't want to dress as a Disney princess for Halloween. But it's all Chloe's idea, and Beca will do just about anything for her girlfriend, especially when Chloe bribes her... Smut. For Bechloe Week Day 7 - Disney. So, yes. Disney-related smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ending Bechloe Week with a bang! (Heh.)  
> I'm sorry not to have thought of anything better than smut for this Disney prompt. It's a little embarrassing and I feel kinda weird about it. Sorry about that? But also? Smut.  
> So, in the words of Fat Amy, "Avert your eyes or take it all in, your choice!"

Beca Mitchell will do just about anything for Chloe Beale.

One time, Chloe locked herself out of the Bella house and Beca walked all the way from her internship during her lunch break to give Chloe her keys. Another time, Chloe had been having horrendous period cramps and was craving her favorite ice cream that was only found at one store nearly 30 miles away. Without a second thought, Beca drove there and back to get Chloe that specific brand. More than once, Beca has held Chloe’s hair while she threw up after Bella/Treble parties. On one occasion, Beca even watched all three High School Musical movies with Chloe and kept her complaints to a minimum.

And that was all while they were just friends. Since becoming a couple following Beca’s breakup with Jesse after her junior year, Beca’s willingness to support Chloe has only increased.

Beca will do just about anything for her girlfriend.

However, that does not extend to participation in Chloe’s idea for Halloween costumes. Matching Halloween costumes. Matching Disney princess Halloween costumes, specifically, meant for use at the annual Treble Halloween bash.

* * *

Chloe had suggested it casually over dinner about two weeks before Halloween. At first, her plea for the others to join in had been met with a ringing silence. Beca had been secretly delighted, hoping that the plan for matching costumes would fail before it even started. Then, to her dismay, Flo had broken the ice by asking if Chloe was planning on dressing as Ariel.

Chloe had wrinkled her nose at the thought and replied, “Nope, I’ll be Merida. Ariel makes me mad because if I were a mermaid, I’d have stayed that way instead of chasing after some idiot guy.” Despite that good point, Beca had been disappointed that Chloe would not be spending time clad only in a clamshell bra. She was snapped from her fantasy when a small riot had broken out at the Bella table, analyzing Ariel’s potential father issues.

It had only gone downhill from there. Following the debate over Ariel – who, they determined, clearly did have father issues – Chloe had eyed each of the Bellas in turn, waiting for their answer to her proposal. Under Chloe’s glare, Amy had elected to join in on the Halloween theme with a shrug and said, “As long as I can be Fat Cinderella, you have a deal.”

Emily, of course, had squealed – actually squealed – with excitement and had sprung up from her chair (she often ate dinner with the Bellas, despite living in the dorms) up to the balls of her feet. She had immediately called dibs on Snow White, which Beca thought suited her well. She really wouldn’t put it past Emily to sing to local woodland creatures, the extent of which at Barden might be a lone squirrel.

Flo, on the other hand, had been downright offended at the suggestion and had said heatedly, “Until there is a Guatemalan princess, I refuse.”

Cynthia-Rose had scoffed openly and laughed, not bothering to give a specific reason.

Stacie, though, under Chloe’s pleading gaze, had agreed to the costume idea relatively quickly. She had stipulated, however, that she needed to be Jasmine in order to “maintain her sense of body image.” Beca had snorted at that; she knew full well that Stacie only wanted to be in a costume that showed as much skin as possible, cultural appropriation be damned.

Next in the line was Lilly, who had muttered under her breath, “I’m already wearing my costume,” which had made Beca move her chair away from her slightly.

Then it had been Beca’s turn. She had elected to remain silent rather than voicing her thoughts, not wanting to be banished to the couch for the next two weeks. “Beca?” Chloe had asked tentatively. “I think you’d make a great Belle.” Beca had tried to keep the disgust from her face, merely shrugging noncommittally while the Bellas all whistled at her. Chloe had, thankfully, chosen to move on and talk about something else.

Ashley and Jessica hadn’t been in attendance at the dinner, having been watching a movie at the time, but no one noticed their absence until much later.

* * *

Since then, Chloe hasn’t pressured any of the Bellas to participate. Beca’s waiting anxiously for the other shoe to drop; she thought for sure Chloe would be all over her, trying to wrestle her into a Belle costume. But no. It really hasn’t come up between them. Beca is suspicious. She can’t quite believe that she’d gotten off the hook so easily. But as the days pass without mention of the Disney theme, she starts to breathe a little more easily.

That is, until she wakes up in the room she shares with Amy on the day of the Treble party to see an enormous, obnoxiously yellow dress placed in her desk chair. Belle’s dress.

No. Unacceptable.

“CHLOE!” she bellows, startling Amy awake in the bed next to her.

“What, babe?” calls Chloe in a singsong voice from down the stairs.

Beca rolls her eyes at Amy’s tired grin. “You _know_ what!” she yells back.

“The party starts at 8!” is Chloe’s only reply.

Beca is fuming. She spends the entire day thinking of reasons she hates this. She really doesn’t want to be a Disney princess. She’d never been all that into Disney as a kid because she’d thought (and still does think) that movies with singing in them are lame. Plus, most of the princesses’ stories center around men, so that’s irritating.

Though, she has to admit, out of all the Disney princesses, Belle is probably the least annoying. She likes books, so that’s cool. She turns down the town’s most eligible bachelor for a giant scary beast, which is awesome. All the same, developing Stockholm syndrome isn’t a great story line to tell kids.

Beca watches the clock as the day drags on, knowing that she’ll eventually have to make a choice: either refuse and disappoint Chloe or agree and make a fool of herself while pleasing Chloe. It’s a tough decision. She doesn’t move when she hears the others getting ready. Doesn’t move when Amy gets dressed in her own white Cinderella ballgown. Doesn’t even move when Amy leaves, fully costumed, to join the other Bellas downstairs.

Which is why, when Chloe climbs the stairs to Beca and Amy’s room, dressed in her Merida costume complete with a fake bow and arrow, Beca is still sitting on her bed in a tank top and jeans, staring at the dress with extreme dislike.

“Beca?” asks Chloe, confused, as she sets down the bow and arrow. “Why aren’t you ready? The party is in an hour.”

“So I have fifty-seven minutes. Excellent.”

Chloe rolls her eyes and says, “Except no, _you don’t_ , because we were going to head over early and help set up. Besides, it’ll take longer than three minutes for your hair. And makeup. And earrings.”

Beca’s expression becomes more incredulous with each thing Chloe lists. It all sounds so awful. “Chloe…” she whines. “I really don’t want to be Belle.”

Chloe stares at Beca as though she’d kicked her puppy. “But Beca,” she pouts, lip jutting out, “we already have the costume and it’s a theme!”

 “Four people don’t make a theme,” Beca deadpans, wondering why Chloe can’t see that.

“But five do!” Chloe argues. “And look, you’ll be the fifth!”

“Chlo…” Beca sighs, looking down at her lap. She knows she’s being stubborn, but she can’t stand wearing dresses.

There’s a pause and Beca glances up to see Chloe watching her thoughtfully. “What can I do to convince you?” Chloe eventually asks slowly.

“Nothing,” huffs Beca grumpily. She hates yellow with a passion.

“How about…” Chloe bites her lip, thinking, then brightens. “I’ll buy you dinner at Chipotle whenever you want for a month?”

Beca’s eyebrows lift. Well, if that’s how they’re going to do things… “I like that,” she concedes, “but I’m gonna need a little more.”

“Um, I won’t make you do cardio at rehearsal for two weeks?” suggests Chloe, looking at Beca hopefully.

“Keep going…” Beca twirls a hand in the air, reveling in her new power.

Chloe starts to look somewhat put out that Beca hasn’t agreed to anything yet. She watches Beca calculatingly, making a slight sense of foreboding sweep through Beca’s body.

“Fine,” Chloe says decisively, triumph in her eyes. “How about if you _don’t_ , no sex for two weeks?”

Beca’s mouth falls open at the injustice. “Dude, you can’t just –” she begins, then stops herself abruptly. Okay, if that’s how Chloe wants to do this. Two can play at that game. “That’s okay,” she says, enjoying the stunned expression on Chloe’s face. “You’ll just have to suffer along with me, then.”

She can tell that hadn’t occurred to Chloe, who clicks her tongue impatiently. “Beca! Put on the dress!” she exclaims, frustrated by Beca’s stubbornness.

“Make me.”

The words leave Beca’s mouth before she can stop them. The second she realizes what she’s said, her stomach drops and she’s reeling, trying to think of how she can take it back, but it’s too late. A wicked smile spreads over Chloe’s face; she looks predatory, terrifying. Sexy.

Beca swallows hard.

Chloe’s grin widens and she takes one step closer to Beca. “Okay. How about a little… bribery? To ‘make you,’ as you said.”

Beca scrambles off the bed to stand in the middle of her room, incredibly jumpy and strangely aroused. “Isn’t that what we’re doing?” she asks in a high voice. God. If Chloe’s about to do what she thinks she’s going to do… well. That’s just cheating.

“I meant,” Chloe purrs out, suddenly moving closer to trail a finger down Beca’s chest, between her breasts and to her stomach, “like this.”

Beca is rooted to the floor, unable to move. Her breath quickens and her hands ball into fists at her sides. Chloe is so cheating.

“Oh,” Beca manages to squeak before Chloe flings her arms around her neck pulls her into a searing kiss.

There’s no soft and slow start. Chloe’s tongue is immediately flicking against Beca’s, Beca having gasped in surprise at the initial force of the kiss. Beca’s body responds before her brain can catch up, her hands flying to the satin dress at Chloe’s waist and her own lips and tongue moving with Chloe’s, trying desperately to keep up. Chloe snares her lower lip between her teeth to give it a gentle tug, something she knows gets Beca going.

Again, cheating.

A bolt of heat shoots between Beca’s legs and she can’t stop the whimper that escapes her throat, spurring Chloe on. Hands move from Beca’s neck to slide into her hair and Chloe changes the angle of their kiss, deepening it even further. Reflexively, Beca clutches at Chloe’s hips until she finds herself being forced backward blindly, her back hitting the wall behind her with a loud thud. She’s momentarily concerned about the presence of other Bellas in the house but stops caring the instant Chloe’s mouth moves from her lips to her neck.

Her eyes flutter as Chloe presses her lips to the sensitive skin, occasionally grazing it with her teeth and sucking lightly. Beca knows she’ll bruise, but she’s so overwhelmed with Chloe, Chloe everywhere that it doesn’t matter. Chloe’s hands have somehow arrived on her hips, pressing her firmly against the wall, the pressure there making her lower stomach swirl in anticipation. Beca’s hands rise on Chloe’s back to trail her fingers up and down, dragging her nails over the material of the costume. She can feel Chloe shiver at the sensation, which heightens her own need.

She vaguely recalls that this whole thing had started for a reason and that she’d had a goal in mind, but she can’t quite remember what it was, her entire body suddenly feeling warm. It’s not until Chloe’s tongue flattens on her neck and drags upward, making her head thud back against the wall, that she remembers the dress and the party.

_Okay_ , Beca thinks as Chloe presses even closer, she’ll go to the party, but not as Belle. Her body is on fire now, the growing heat between her legs screaming at her to keep going, to not let Chloe stop, but they have a party to get to and the Bellas are here and it takes all her will to say –

“Chlo, we don’t have time,” she gasps frantically.

Chloe nips at her ear before whispering, “So you’ll wear the dress?”

“N-no,” Beca shudders as Chloe growls and switches to the other side of her neck. “I hate yellow, and it’ll take too long.”

“We’ll just be late,” Chloe rasps, her voice husky. She recaptures Beca’s lips in her own at the same time she raises both hands to cover Beca’s breasts over her bra and tank top. Beca hears herself make an embarrassingly loud keen against Chloe’s mouth at the contact as she arches forward, pressing into Chloe’s hands. Chloe hums in response, still licking into Beca’s mouth, and runs her thumbs over Beca’s nipples through her clothes repeatedly.

Beca exhales noisily, finally pulling her face away from Chloe’s to latch her own lips onto Chloe’s neck, trapping Chloe’s hands against her chest. One hand grips Chloe’s lower back, pulling her even closer, while the other supports the back of Chloe’s neck as she bites down gently on her pulse point. She feels more than hears Chloe’s high whimper; that spot always works. Her hands tighten on Chloe, desperate to keep hearing the noises she makes. Beca knows she’s already wet; she can feel it with every shift of her weight. If she’s honest with herself, it had been building from the moment Chloe had started bribing her.

Chloe’s fingers rub again over her nipples through her clothes and Beca’s hips press forward involuntarily into Chloe, whose breath catches. For a moment, Beca is embarrassed by how turned on she is, how needy she feels, how much her core is already throbbing, even though they have a party to go to but then Chloe moves impossibly closer to pin Beca against the door and presses her thigh between Beca’s legs.

“Oh my God.”

Beca groans at the contact, breaking their kiss, and her body automatically drops to grind against Chloe’s leg. Chloe’s hands drop from her breasts to her to tug on her hips, encouraging Beca’s rolling. But Chloe’s damn dress is in the way, preventing them both from moving as fluidly as they normally do, so Beca’s hands move to the back of Chloe’s neck, scrabbling for the clasp of the costume. She finds it and releases it, immediately drawing the zipper down Chloe’s back. Chloe steps away from Beca just long enough to shimmy the dress off, leaving her in her bra and underwear. Beca shivers at the sudden loss of contact, only for Chloe to press into her again.

“You know,” Beca pants as Chloe’s hands ghost under her tank top to trace over her lower back and stomach, “if you’d have gone as Ariel, the undressing part would have been faster.”

“And if _you’d_ have been in _your_ dress,” Chloe replies breathlessly, again pulling back, this time to lift Beca’s tank over her head and off her to drop on the floor, “this would have been faster, too.”

Beca reaches to pull Chloe back in and flush against her, their bare stomachs meeting and making her skin twitch. She needs more contact, more Chloe, so she lifts her leg to wrap it around Chloe’s waist, pulling them together. Chloe hums again at the new angle, then gasps sharply when Beca bucks into her. Beca can’t help herself; she’s been craving some sort of relief for a while and the feel of Chloe against her – _almost_ but not quite right – is driving her insane. She’s burning up, hands wandering, not sure where her body ends and where Chloe’s begins, but still she tugs Chloe into her, needing Chloe to be closer, closer, closer.

It’s at that moment Chloe pulls away roughly, guiding Beca’s leg back down to the floor. Beca’s eyes fly open – she doesn’t remember closing them – in distress. All she can think is _no no no no_ , scared that Chloe wants to stop. But then, Chloe drops to her knees in front of her.

The air rushes from Beca’s lungs and her legs weaken. Chloe, perhaps sensing this, braces Beca’s hips with her hands, again forcing her into the wall. Beca’s hands land over Chloe’s briefly before moving up and behind her own neck. She’s even more turned on, now certain her underwear is completely ruined. Chloe’s hands glide agonizingly slowly to the front of Beca’s pants, stopping at the button. She looks up to make eye contact with Beca, silently asking for permission.

Beca nods frantically, her hands clawing at the back of her own neck, her mouth dry, and her core positively aching. With a small smile, Chloe pops out the button of Beca’s jeans and draws the zipper down in one fluid motion. Beca’s eyes again close and she leans her head back, widening her stance and waiting for Chloe to yank her pants and underwear down and for a tongue to appear between her legs.

But it doesn’t happen. Instead, Chloe cups Beca’s crotch through her jeans, making her moan out in surprise. She teases Beca, pressing her fingers against her and rubbing along the seam of the pants until Beca’s sure she’s going to combust. Her hips move of their own volition, trying to urge Chloe’s hand into some kind of rhythm.

“Chlo, I swear to God…” she groans when Chloe presses even harder. “If you don’t finish this right now….”

“Hang on tight,” Chloe replies, and Beca’s confused until suddenly Chloe is on her feet again and pulling Beca’s arms over her shoulders and Beca’s legs around her waist and she’s lifting, carrying Beca to her bed. Beca finds the whole thing so incredible and awesome and _hot_ that the next moments are a blur. She dimly remembers taking Chloe’s bra off, but then she loses track of things until suddenly she and Chloe are in the bed together and both very naked, writhing against each other.

Beca rolls them so she’s on top for the moment, her thigh pressing into Chloe’s equally wet center again and again as she rocks into her. Chloe’s whimpering, moaning, her hands roaming over Beca’s back. When Beca drops to take Chloe’s nipple into her mouth, Chloe claws at her shoulders, leaving stinging scratches behind. Beca doesn’t mind in the slightest as her tongue circles Chloe’s nipple, the skin pebbling under her touch, her hand massaging Chloe’s other breast.

Chloe’s hips tilt up into hers tantalizingly, so she releases the skin from her mouth and props herself up on one elbow. Beca slides a hand down between them, fully prepared to touch and enter Chloe, only for Chloe to grab her wrist and hold it.

“Wait,” Chloe pants.

Beca looks up immediately, questioning why she’d been stopped. Chloe’s flushed, slightly sweaty, her makeup a little smudged, but she looks absolutely beautiful in that moment. So, Beca’s distracted and it takes her a second to make sense of what Chloe means when she says, “Nope, we don’t have time. In a hurry.”

And she’s almost angry that Chloe had started this without intending to finish, but then Chloe flips them so she’s on top and settling between Beca’s legs. Beca groans, understanding now, and Chloe immediately drives into her, thrusting and swiveling her hips to meet Beca’s, which are tilting upward. Now Beca’s the one whimpering and swearing as Chloe grinds into her and drops her mouth without warning to enclose Beca’s straining nipple.

She tangles her fingers into Chloe’s hair, tugging gently because she knows Chloe likes it. But soon, the throbbing between her legs starts to overtake her other senses and she’s squirming, wiggling down and against Chloe, needing more contact.

Chloe understands immediately. She rises from Beca’s chest and reaches down to press her hand between Beca’s legs.

“Shit, Bec, you’re so wet,” Chloe huffs, having the audacity to sound surprised.

“Yep,” replies Beca simply, her mind focused on how Chloe’s fingers feel gliding against her.

Her fingers continuing to stroke up and down Beca’s length, Chloe muses, “Maybe I should have grabbed the strap-on.”

Beca’s back arches and she feels herself clenching, toes curling into the mattress at the thought of Chloe using _that_ on her. A desperate whine tears itself from her throat – she wants that, more than anything, she’s fully prepared to beg for it when –

“Ah, well, no time now,” says Chloe conversationally. “Maybe later on.”

And Beca’s fuming again because she knows exactly what Chloe is doing. “Chloe, don’t you dare –”

“Shh… let me make it up to you,” Chloe purrs and leans in, kissing Beca, forcing their tongues together.

Beca’s confused for a moment when Chloe reclaims her hand, depriving her center of contact, but then Chloe’s lips move from her mouth to her neck and continue downward. Chloe’s tongue flicks again at Beca’s nipples, first one side, then the other, making Beca’s eyes roll back. She feels Chloe move down her body, dragging her tongue drag down her stomach to circle her navel. Beca parts her legs further to give Chloe the room she needs to settle between them as a single kiss is pressed low on her abdomen.

Eyes still closed, Beca feels Chloe’s breath ghosting over her center, the sensation making her hands ball up the sheets. Soft hands land on her thighs, pulling her open even wider and she groans in anticipation.

“Look at me,” comes Chloe’s voice, quiet and serious. “I know you like to watch.”

It’s true. Beca somehow finds the strength to pry her eyes open and looks down to see Chloe staring back at her from between her legs. Without breaking eye contact, Chloe ducks her head down, opens her mouth, and swipes her flattened tongue up through Beca’s length.

They both moan at the contact, the deep vibrations from Chloe’s throat making Beca’s entire body tense and her hips rise into Chloe’s face. Beca fights hard to keep her eyes open but loses the battle when Chloe reaches for her hand, moving it from the bed sheets and into her hair. She licks into Beca again, another broad stroke that has Beca tangling red strands around her fingers, making Chloe hum into her center again.

“Ah – Chlo – just –” Beca pants as she squirms, trying to open herself even more to Chloe’s onslaught as a tongue prods her clit. Chloe stays there for a moment, briefly closing her lips around it before releasing it. Beca’s delirious, one hand suddenly in her own hair and the other still tangled in Chloe’s. Her hips jerk of their own accord despite Chloe’s hands holding her down.

There’s a brief pause and Beca wrenches her eyes open again in time to see Chloe drop lower. The tip of Chloe’s tongue teases into her, dipping inside for just a moment before pulling back. Beca grunts, her center tightening in anticipation, and Chloe repeats the motion once, twice, thrice, before she gives one more long lick back up through Beca.

Then, to Beca’s complete dismay, Chloe rises to climb back up her body, dislodging Beca’s hold on her hair. Wiping her mouth on her hand, Chloe asks, “Does yellow seem more appealing now?”

“Wh – what?” stutters Beca, taken her brain cells scattered.

“The dress,” whispers Chloe as she settles her hips back between Beca’s open legs.

“I – I don’t – I’m not – “ Beca tries to refuse, she really does. She knows what Chloe’s doing, how she’s taunting her, leaving her all worked up to get her to agree to that ridiculous costume.

“Hmm,” Chloe purses her lips. “Let’s try…”

And she leans over Beca, moving against her sensitive core and making her whimper. She places another kiss on Beca’s lips, letting her tongue poke through so Beca can taste herself. Beca’s hands fly to Chloe’s back, gripping tightly as she feels Chloe reach a hand down between them again to press into her center.

Beca’s whole body jerks and their kiss breaks when fingers move through wetness to circle around her swollen clit tightly. A slew of curses falls from her mouth when Chloe increases her pressure at the same time she nips at her neck. Chloe’s fingers trail down, circle her entrance, then glide back up to fully press on her clit, flicking it back and forth. Beca’s hips buck, needing Chloe to get on with it. Chloe doesn’t tease her for long – she certainly doesn’t need to – and in the next instant, her fingers dip lower and enter Beca, immediately thrusting deeply.

Beca cries out, unused to the pace Chloe’s setting. Sure, sometimes they go a little rough, but this is fast and dirty and needy, and she feels her walls twitching and clenching around Chloe’s fingers.

“Already, Bec?” Chloe asks, her voice full of awe.

Beca wants to object to that – Chloe’s been working her for what seems like hours – but she can’t reply. She’s seeing stars, her body moving with Chloe’s as Chloe uses her hips to drive into Beca, her fingers inside, palm rubbing against her clit. She’s scrabbling at Chloe’s back, moving to grab anywhere she can reach. Her entire body tenses and she’s so so close, just another push – then Chloe cheats yet again.

“So, about that dress?” she asks, easing out of and away from Beca before her orgasm can hit fully. Beca wants to cry and scream out at the loss of contact because she’d been so close and she’d do anything to get Chloe back inside her, anything, even wear that stupid fucking dress and –

“Yes, fine!” she groans. “I’ll do it, I’ll wear it, just please –”

That’s all Chloe needs. She drops back down, her mouth next to Beca’s ear as she’s instantly back inside Beca, pumping hard and fast, her palm pressing against Beca’s clit just right. Beca’s close again almost immediately, rocking into Chloe, matching her thrusts with the wiggle of her hips. Chloe’s fingers curl inside her, finding that sensitive spot and _rubbing_ and Beca’s sent over the edge, hard, tightening around Chloe.

She has to bite onto Chloe’s shoulder to keep from yelling out. She thrashes against Chloe, wave after wave crashing over her. Chloe keeps her hand where it is, gently moving her fingers to ease Beca down slowly. When Beca’s body finally relaxes, Chloe pulls out delicately, making her gasp at the loss and the emptiness.

Chloe wipes her hand on her own thigh before laying down on her back next to Beca. They stare at the ceiling for a moment in silence, breathing hard. Beca is fully aware that she’d agreed to don a Belle dress in exchange for an orgasm, and she wonders vaguely at the moral implications of that.

Sex and Disney really shouldn’t mix. It’s weird.

After a moment, Beca realizes she’s been selfish. She props herself up on an elbow to look at Chloe, all stretched out next to her, a victorious smile on her lips. “My turn?” she asks, fully intending to give Chloe all she needs before the party.

Chloe cranes her neck to look toward Beca’s nightstand, checking her digital clock. After a second, she looks back to Beca and says brightly, “Nope! You’ll get your turn after the party.”

Beca’s mouth drops open in indignation. “What?” she replies. “But aren’t you all…” she gestures downward.

Chloe shrugs, not seeming to care. “Think of it as a business deal. You get half before, then half after the job is done.”

Blinking at her in shock, Beca can only mumble incoherently as Chloe sits up to get off the bed. “That’s, like, messed up.”

Chloe winks at her, putting on her bra again and stepping into her underwear. “Maybe. But it worked.”

Groaning in frustration, Beca throws her arm over her eyes, hearing the zip of Chloe’s dress as she puts it on.

“Now hurry up, I’ll have to redo my makeup and fix your hair,” Chloe urges.

Beca groans again but sits up to slide off the bed, stumbling slightly. She picks up her own bra and underwear and moves reluctantly toward the hideously yellow dress waiting for her.

There really isn’t anything Beca won’t do for Chloe Beale. Not when she’s so persuasive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was never supposed to be a part 2 to this, but... several months later, and due to popular demand plus sudden inspiration, here we are. 
> 
> Restraints and strap-ons are used; if you're not into that, maybe skip this one. Enjoy what is very probably (most definitely) the filthiest thing I've ever written.

Beca hates yellow. Absolutely hates it. She’s pretty sure it just makes her look even more pale than she already is. She also really hates dresses. Especially the strapless, floofy kind.

So it’s pretty unfortunate that Belle’s dress is a strapless, floofy, yellow monstrosity of a Halloween costume.

Beca swears under her breath for what feels like the hundredth time as she reaches to tug on the bodice of the dress, trying – and failing – to be subtle in adjusting her strapless bra and prevent any accidental exposure. The flimsy bits of fabric falling around her upper arms do nothing to help hold the ridiculously massive dress up. To make it worse, twigs protruding from the bushes separating the Treble/Bella yards catch and snag on the material as she fallows Chloe to the annual Treble Halloween bash.

“Stop doing that,” Chloe whispers, looking over her shoulder. “You look fine.”

“Says you,” Beca mutters darkly, glaring at Chloe’s green Merida costume. “You actually have shoulders. _And_ sleeves.”

“Yeah, well,” Chloe fires back, “We could have taped yours up, but you made us late.”

Beca trips and stares at the back of Chloe’s head in outrage. “ _Who_ made us late?” she asks, her mind flashing back to thirty minutes ago when they’d been tangled in Beca’s bed, both very _not_ dressed as part of Chloe’s bribe for Beca to wear the Belle costume.

“Still you,” Chloe replies as they step from the bushes into the Treble pool area. Beca has time to look around and register numerous tables with maroon tablecloths, flaming tiki torches, and a sea of costumed college students before Chloe continues, “If you’d been dressed when it was time to go, I wouldn’t have had to make you –”

“Hey!” Emily pops up out of nowhere, startling Beca enough to almost send her back into the bushes. “You’re finally here!”

Grumbling under her breath, Beca’s a little bemused to see that Emily had put a lot of effort into her Snow White costume. Her hair is pinned back with a red bow and her dress appears identical to the one featured in the original animated classic. The only thing that ruins the image is her very modern phone, which she holds loosely in her right hand.

Noticing Beca’s eyes on it, Emily holds up the phone with a grin and says, “It’s an Apple. Get it? Like, the poisoned apple, but Apple.”

Beca rolls her eyes at the pun, but Chloe giggles and says, “That’s aca-awesome!”

“Thanks!” Emily replies, then pauses. “So… why where you guys so late?”

“Yeah,” a new voice chimes in, and Beca turns to see Stacie – entirely too much skin on display in her Jasmine costume – and Amy – “call me Fat Cinderella” – walking toward them. “Why were you late?” she asks with a devilish wink that leaves Beca in no doubt that Stacie knows exactly where they’d been.

“ _Stacie,_ ” she stage-whispers warningly even as Chloe winks back.

“Don’t worry, you’re not the only one getting some,” Amy says, scanning the crowd at the party. “Once I find Bu- I mean, one of my sexy boyfriends, I’ll be riding –”

“Stop!” Beca yells, covering her ears.

“- the love train express,” Amy finishes, speaking over Beca. Then, ignoring the looks of displeasure being sent her way, she continues, “You know, Legacy, you’re a little slow, but I bet we can find you that Brock guy.”

“Oh, um, I think his name is actually –”

“There! Let’s go,” Amy cuts Emily off and drags her by the arm over to a nearby group of Trebles that includes Benji dressed as a magician and, suspiciously, Bumper wearing a toga and nothing else.

“That’s gonna end badly,” Stacie says, her eyes on their retreating backs.

Chloe grimaces. “Well, as long as Emily –”

“Becaw!”

“Oh no,” Beca groans, ducking behind Chloe. “Quick, hide me before –”

A pair of familiar arms wrap around her waist from behind. Beca screams loudly and scrabbles at the arms, but before she can get away, Jesse’s lifting and spinning her around.

“You look great!” he enthuses. “Did Chloe make you do your hair?”

“Put me down!” Beca demands, annoyed that she’s being manhandled.

Jesse sets her back on her feet gently, stepping away from her to stand at a more respectable distance. She turns, ready to tear into him, only to be brought up short by his outrageously elaborate Jedi (she assumes) costume complete with glowing green lightsaber. She’s about to make some snarky comment on it when she sees the way he’s very obviously scanning up and down her body, amusement etched into his face.

“You did this, didn’t you?” he asks, glancing at Chloe with a grin.

“Yep!” Chloe chirps happily.

Beca glares at her girlfriend. She really hates yellow.

“I love it!” Jesse says. “Let me guess… bribed with food?”

Before Beca can stop her, Chloe’s expression turns wickedly amused and she replies, “Better. Bribed with sex.”

“ _Chloe!_ ” Beca hisses, glancing over to see Stacie grinning openly.

“Excellent!” Jesse reaches to high-five Chloe. Beca kind of wants to die; there’s just something so wrong about her ex-boyfriend and current girlfriend bonding over something like that.

“I’m still here!” she half-shrieks, making a passing frat boy turn to stare. She glares right back at him until he leaves.

Stacie shrugs dismissively and replies, “We know,” as Chloe makes some horrific cooing noise in Beca’s general direction.

Beca turns on the spot, fully prepared to head back through the bushes and back home to take off the enormous, god-awful dress, but Chloe’s hand on her arm makes her pause.

“Okay, okay, we’ll stop,” Chloe soothes with a soft smile. “You’re cute when you get all grumpy,” she adds, reaching up a finger to press at the frown Beca knows she has between her eyebrows.

“Yeah, Beca, you need to chill,” Jesse says, though he’s watching three Trebles set up the drink table across the pool.

Following his gaze, Chloe sees the looming promise of alcohol and grins. “I’m going to grab a drink. Anyone else?”

“You don’t even have to ask,” Stacie replies, and she and Chloe head toward the drink table.

Beca makes to follow them, but before she can, Jesse snorts. “You are so whipped.”

She grits her teeth and hikes up her dress again in effort to prevent her strapless bra from becoming a belt before following the others to the drinks. She really, really needs to not be sober.

* * *

Thank god she’d remembered her phone.

Of course, the moronic dress doesn’t have pockets so she has to carry it in her hand the whole time like an idiot, but she’s glad she has it. It keeps her from dying of boredom while sitting with a passed-out Jesse at a table to make sure he’s okay. A vodka lemonade sits in front of her, but she ignores it for now in favor of people-watching. Her fingers toy with the maroon tablecloth absentmindedly as she watches Chloe and Stacie across the pool.

Twirling a lock of her hair around her finger occasionally, Stacie chats up the frat boy that had stared at Beca earlier while Chloe acts as her wing-woman. Not that Stacie really needs one; her Jasmine costume has turned more than a few heads in just the five minutes she’s been stationary.

Beside her, Chloe seems to have come to the same realization that she’s not needed. Beca watches as she looks around the party, a somewhat bored expression on her face. The instant they make eye contact, though, Chloe’s face splits into a huge smile that Beca feels herself mirror. Chloe digs in her dress pocket (apparently Merida is actually allowed to have pockets) and pulls out her phone with a significant look. After a quick glance at Stacie and her frat boy (who have suddenly become otherwise occupied) she starts typing.

A second later, Beca’s phone buzzes in her hand and she glances down to see a short text from her girlfriend.

_C: Thanks for wearing the dress._

Beca’s nose wrinkles in brief distaste; she’d almost managed to forget she looked like a plucked version of Big Bird. She does her best to convey her unhappiness in her reply.

_B: Mmph_

Chloe’s response comes just seconds later as Beca finally takes a sip of her drink.

_C: You look so good in it._

_C: Shame all I want to do is tear it off you._

Beca inhales sharply, only to dissolve into a coughing fit as she chokes on her drink. More than a little goes down the wrong way and she has to take a minute. After a while, she recovers, her throat burning from the alcohol and eyes streaming. She dabs at them with the edge of the tablecloth, noticing that Chloe’s watching her with a small smile on her face that’s visible even across the pool.

It’s not like they haven’t sexted before. Beca had found out pretty quickly in their relationship that Chloe was into it. Like, really into it. At first, it had taken Beca a while to become comfortable with it, but now she can roll with it. It definitely builds Chloe up, which makes the slight awkwardness of it completely worth it.

But still. Normally when they do it, they’re not in plain view of one another at a party featuring some of their closest friends and - sitting right next to her - Beca’s ex-boyfriend.

Beca, suddenly feeling self-conscious, glances once at Jesse (who’s thankfully still sleeping) before she replies.

_B: This is what happens when you don’t let me have my turn and take care of you_

She looks back up to see Chloe glance down at her own phone, still in her hand. She can practically feel Chloe’s excitement radiating over the distance between them; she loves when Beca plays along. With another quick look toward Stacie and the guy glued to her face, Chloe’s fingers again tap at her phone.

Beca’s own phone vibrates seconds later.

_C: But then we would have been REALLY late._

_B: Worth it_

A loud crash startles Beca from her phone. She looks up in time to see Stacie stalking away from the frat boy, who’d ended up on his back amid empty bottles of alcohol, looking utterly bemused; Stacie had clearly shoved him away.

The sound makes Jesse jerk awake with a grunt. Beca quickly angles her phone away so he can’t see her screen. He blinks around blearily, grinning happily when his eyes land on her.

“You’re really drunk,” she tells him, keeping an eye on Stacie and Chloe as they stalk away from the frat boy and start to head around the pool.

“You’re just blurry,” he slurs back, taking a swig from the beer in front of him.

She rolls her eyes at the old joke and surveys the party again. Stacie has joined Emily and Benji, who waves another Treble over to start a game of beer pong. Amy has disappeared mysteriously, as has Bumper. And Chloe…

For the second time that night, arms wrap around Beca from behind, looping around her bare shoulders. Chloe’s perfume fills her nose and Beca leans back into the touch automatically, warmth filling her chest when a kiss is pressed against her temple.

“Can I join you?” Chloe asks, her nails dragging lightly across the backs of Beca’s shoulders as she stands upright. The light touch makes Beca’s stomach swoop and she has to take a steadying breath.

“Totally,” Jesse says, “I was jus’ tellin’ Bec I’m not drunk.”

Chloe hums noncommittally as she pulls out a chair to sit on Beca’s other side. They make brief eye contact and Beca has to look away under the intensity of Chloe’s stare, her heart rate increasing.

It means their game isn’t over.

Casually, as if she’s bored with the party, Chloe pulls her phone from her dress pocket again and starts to type under the table.

Beca takes another sip of her drink, pretending to watch Jesse as he nods off again, but really waiting for her phone to buzz. After another second, it does.

_C: I just keep thinking about how you looked earlier._

_C: How I had you begging under me._

Beca sucks in a deep breath. It’s a little ridiculous, texting when they’re sitting two feet apart, but it’s not like Chloe can just say those things out loud when Jesse might not be as sleepy as he appears. Beca’s tempted to tell Chloe to cool it - there are people all around them - but before she can, Stacie and Emily appear out of nowhere to take the two remaining chairs at the table. They plop down, Stacie on Chloe’s other side and Emily between her and Jesse. Jesse is fast asleep again, his head tilted back against his chair.

“God, did you see me shove that creep earlier?” Stacie asks without preamble. “I won’t even repeat what he said, because _gross_ , but I promise he deserved it.”

“Ugh, I hate guys like that,” Emily says sympathetically, waving at Benji over their heads.

Beca only nods; she’s looking at Emily but can feel Chloe’s eyes on the side of her face. She looks again at the last text, then glances at Stacie and Emily anxiously before typing a reply, careful to hide her phone under the table.

_B: Chloe we are in public_

From the corner of her eye, she sees Chloe smile at her phone screen before hiding the reaction behind a very fake yawn. Beca can only watch with horrified fascination as she types something out on her phone.

_C: That makes it better, don’t you think?_

_C: That we might get caught._

Beca shifts in her chair. As much as she despises the thought of being caught, she can’t deny that Chloe’s right; saying things like that, teasing each other, with other people _right there_ is already turning her on.

But still. They’re sitting with Stacie, who would never let her hear the end of it; Emily, who deserves better from her first Treble Halloween party; and Jesse, who Beca dated for nearly two years. It’s not right.

Steeling herself and doing her very best to ignore the tightening in her lower stomach, she tries again to get Chloe to control her libido.

_B: Chloe_

But Chloe doesn’t give her the chance to argue, sending three texts rapid-fire.

_C: You sounded so good._

_C: You always feel amazing._

_C: You always taste amazing._

Beca’s thighs clench together on instinct and she has to stop herself from moaning out loud. She whips around to glare at Chloe, who deliberately licks her lips with obscene slowness. Beca’s mouth goes dry; she glances to the others at their table, but no one is paying them any attention. Stacie is scanning the party, presumably for other potential “candidates,” while Emily is busy on her own phone. Jesse’s still asleep, his mouth hanging wide open.

In that case… fuck it. Beca silences her phone so the buzzing won’t attract unwanted attention. She begins to type, the tension in her belly rising with every word. Beside her, Chloe shifts in her chair and clears her throat.

_B: You felt really good too_

Chloe’s reply is almost instant.

_C: How good?_

Beca’s not drunk. She’s not. But she’s just tipsy enough, and Stacie, Emily, and Jesse are so clearly in their own worlds and not paying any attention to her and Chloe that she feels more confident than she normally might in a situation like this.

Plus, she’s a little curious. She wants to see how far Chloe will go.

_B: So good. I love it when you’re inside me_

_B: But I love being inside you even more_

_B: I love when you tighten around me_

Chloe’s reaction to the text is instantaneous and tremendously satisfying. Her breath hitches audibly and her knuckles turn white around her phone. She shifts in her chair again, and Beca wonders if she’s also had to clench her legs together.

_C: Bec._

_B: I could do it now. Slide my hand between your legs_

“Does anyone have Chapstick I can borrow?”

Stacie’s voice startles Beca and she jerks; she’d half-forgotten she and Chloe weren’t alone. Thankfully, no one apart from Chloe seems to notice her reaction.

“Oh, you can use mine,” Emily replies, already digging in her purse. Beca takes the opportunity to glance down at her phone again.

_C: But my dress._

“Thanks!” Stacie replies, dabbing the offered Chapstick on her lips before handing it back.

Beca pretends to sip from her drink again, hoping no one notices the slight tremor in her fingers against the cup as she types with her free hand under the table.

_B: There are tablecloths. No one would notice if you pulled up your dress a little_

_B: If you spread your legs for me_

Chloe makes a small, strangled noise that has Stacie looking at her in concern. She passes it off as a cough until Stacie looks away, and Beca has to fight against the smirk threatening to break through her poker face.

_C: Jesus._

Beca feels like there’s a spring winding tight in her body, coiling and stiffening as it prepares to snap. Every message she sends and receives sends a new jolt of excitement down her spine and makes her toes curl against the soles of her heels.

_B: It would be so easy for me to reach under the table and touch you_

_B: I’d tease a little, stroke up and down, then slide in_

_B: You’d have to be quiet_

_B: You can’t let them know_

Chloe whimpers softly and her knees do actually separate by a few inches under the table; Beca can tell from the movement of her dress. The sight sends heat rushing to her center and she has to stop her own whimper.

“Are you guys okay?” Stacie asks, looking back and forth between them. She frowns and continues, “You’ve been quiet, and you both look a little… warm.”

Not trusting Chloe’s voice at the moment, Beca replies, forcing a yawn for effect, “Yeah, we’re good. Just a little tired.”

She’s relieved that she sounds at least semi-normal. Chloe looks a little dazed but manages to nod and smile passably well.

Stacie stares at them skeptically, one perfectly-shaped eyebrow raised. She takes a breath as if to reply, but then Emily leans forward and points at someone across the pool. “Ooh, what do you think about him?”

Distracted, Stacie’s attention shifts to the potential guy. Chloe immediately begins typing. Beca can only wait, heart pounding in her chest as sitting in her chair becomes increasingly uncomfortable.

_C: I want that._

_C: I want you moving in me right now._

_C: I’m so ready. I need more than your hand._

Heat rises up Beca’s chest and into her neck. She knows she must look completely unhinged but she can’t help the images that flash through her mind; Chloe, spread out under her, flushed and sweaty and bare, their bodies moving and writhing together, her name falling from Chloe’s lips with every thrust. She _feels_ herself becoming even more turned on and knows she must look a mess under her dress, but all she can think about is Chloe.

_B: When we get home I’ll give you everything_

_C: Bec now._

_C: I can picture you on your knees_

_B: Tongue_

_B: Fingers_

_B: Toys_

Chloe’s hand (not the one clutching her phone) fists the tablecloth, tugging it a little. No one notices; Stacie and Emily have started scrolling through various Treble’s social medias and Jesse is still passed out.

_C: God_

_C: I need you_

_C: I’m soaked_

The coiled spring deep within Beca snaps at those two words. She bolts up from the table so quickly that the others stare. It even wakes Jesse, who gapes at her uncomprehendingly.

“Right!” she exclaims, making the mistake to look into Chloe’s hooded eyes, “We’re just gonna –”

“Group picture!” some guy dressed as Robin Hood shouts excitedly from across the pool.

Beca swivels around to stare at him. She hears the words, but doesn’t have the brainpower to understand them. Behind her, the sound of movement makes her twist back around in time to watch Emily and Stacie push back their chairs and rise to their feet, identical looks of excitement on their faces.

Chloe and Jesse remain seated.

“Yes, I love group pictures!” Emily exclaims, adjusting her dress.

“Um –”

“Let’s go, we wanna be at the front,” Stacie urges, mostly talking to Chloe and Jesse. Under her glare, they stand slowly, both looking dazed (though for very different reasons). Beca sees that Chloe’s pupils are blown; it sends another bolt between her legs.

“But –”

“Shush,” Stacie cuts Beca off as she fluffs her hair and adjusts the top of her Jasmine outfit to reveal even more cleavage. “You can’t miss the picture.”

She and Emily walk ahead of them, toward where Robin Hood is shouting directions at the partygoers in attempt to gather people in a presentable group. Jesse yawns massively and scratches at the back of his neck as he follows. Beca and Chloe let him pass them; Beca tries to send a silent apology to Chloe, getting an almost pained grimace in response.

They have no choice but to follow their friends toward the slowly growing group of people in front of the pool. Beca isn’t entirely sure what’s happening; she’s a little delirious, her head floaty and limbs heavy, but she knows it’s nothing compared to what Chloe must be feeling. Chloe walks a little stiffly right beside her, keeping a few inches separating them.

They stop near where Jesse, Emily, and Stacie have congregated facing the increasingly irritated-looking Robin Hood, with Beca moving to stand next to Stacie, Chloe sliding up to Beca’s left side but still keeping space between them. She feels drawn to Chloe as if there’s an elastic band holding them together; she’s longing to reach out and touch her, but she knows that if she does, she won’t be able to stop. She takes a deep breath, trying desperately to control herself, when Chloe makes the decision for her.

Beca catches movement out of the corner of her eye and then red locks appear in her periphery and a body molds itself to her back despite the excessive floofiness of Beca’s dress. Everywhere Chloe’s body touches hers lights on fire even as hands wrap around Beca’s waist to wander without subtlety. They come close to brushing her breasts and Beca has to stop herself from arching into the touch. She hears Chloe chuckle softly, not oblivious to her reaction.

She has the presence of mind to glance around them again to make sure no one is watching. Beside her, Stacie, Emily, and Jesse are looking at the photographer, and everyone else gathering around and behind them seems too drunk or too busy fixing their costumes and posing for the photo to pay them any attention.

Beca wonders exactly how much Chloe has had to drink.

Then Beca’s every other thought is erased when Chloe’s hips start to rock side to side against her ass, pressing with deliberate force. Beca has to choke down a moan as Chloe’s breathing comes faster in her ear and the hands on her waist tighten. And then, Beca’s hair is moved out of the way and lips press to the side of her neck, Chloe’s tongue flickering over her pulse point making her brain short-circuit. Beca’s knees weaken and she has to lean back into Chloe for support, only to look to the side and see Stacie’s amused eyes on them. She tears away immediately to stand upright, heat rising to her face when she hears Chloe’s startled gasp at the sudden movement.

Before Stacie can say anything, though, Robin Hood yells for everyone to finish getting in place for the photo. With a disappointed click of her tongue, Chloe peels herself from Beca’s back to return to standing at her left side so they can at least look semi-decent for the photo.

Beca keeps her eyes locked on the photographer but she feels Chloe’s searing gaze on the side of her face.

Robin Hood raises his phone and Beca plasters on a smile that she knows probably looks more than a little manic. At that moment, Chloe’s fingertips graze over the small of her back, tracing tight little circles that make Beca’s hands fist.

The phone’s camera flashes twice and the photo is over. Immediately, Chloe’s wrapped around her, launching Beca’s senses into overdrive. Looking across Stacie, Emily says something to Beca - Beca sees her mouth move and the question in her eyes - but she doesn’t understand the words and can’t even try to reply because a second later Chloe’s fingers are tangled with her own and she’s being dragged toward the path leading between the bushes separating the Treble and Bella houses.

She can feel how wet she is with every step she takes and of course that only makes it worse because she _knows_ Chloe – who hadn’t had any kind of relief before the party – must be absolutely _wrecked_. They reach the bushes and crash through them without grace, Beca’s massive dress getting caught more than once on the branches. She pays it no mind, only wrenching herself free to keep up with Chloe, who half-jogs over the yard of the Bella house.

They’re up the front steps in a flash. Chloe flings open the door and waves Beca through before her impatiently. Beca flies through the door and stops in the entryway, turning to see Chloe on her tail, face flushed and eyes dark. The door slams closed behind her, the bang echoing through the house, and Beca surges forward, hands finding Chloe’s hips and pushing until her back meets the door with a thud.

Chloe gasps in surprise as Beca unites their lips, their tongues immediately meeting. Beca exhales noisily through her nose at the feeling of Chloe’s hands in her hair, working out the same bobby pins she’d spent almost ten minutes putting in. As more and more strands of her hair fall around her face, Beca presses even closer, causing Chloe to arch into her with a soft groan that comes from the back of her throat.

Spurred on by the noise, Beca drops her lips to the side of Chloe’s throat, pressing kisses from above her collarbone to trail all the way up to a point just below where she can feel Chloe’s pulse hammering. The urge to mark her becomes overwhelming and she sucks at the skin there, soothing it with her tongue over and over. Chloe’s skin tastes like the sweetness of her perfume and it pushes Beca to slide a knee between Chloe’s thighs as well as their dresses allow. She sucks particularly hard on Chloe’s neck while simultaneously pressing _up_ with her knee and Chloe keens, her hands dropping from Beca’s hair to grip at her shoulders.

“Um.”

The unexpected voice makes Beca lift her head from Chloe’s neck, breathing hard. She has only a moment to take in Chloe’s flushed face, swollen lips, and the reddening mark on her neck before she looks for the source of their interruption.

Cynthia-Rose stands frozen in the living room, staring at them with wide eyes. She’s holding a steaming mug of something in one hand and a book in the other and is wearing her pajama pants, clearly getting settled for a night in.

Beca tries to apologize or make some excuse for why they’d left the party early, but all that comes from her mouth is a garbled mess of syllables that even she doesn’t understand. It only makes Cynthia-Rose eyes widen even further, somehow.

Taking a deep breath, Beca tries again.

“Oh, hey…” she manages in an airy voice that sounds nothing like her own, “we were – um, the party was really… it’s not...”

Cynthia-Rose raises her eyebrows and Beca’s words die in her throat. Silence falls, broken only by the sound of Chloe’s own rapid breathing.

Beca is very aware that her thigh is still wedged between both of Chloe’s and that Chloe’s hands are still on the backs of her shoulders.

She really wishes Chloe would say something.

After what feels like an eternity, Cynthia-Rose shakes her head in what could easily be disappointment.

“Carry on,” she sighs, “I’ll get my headphones.”

She turns away from them and Beca has the presence of mind to reclaim her leg and back away from Chloe, the hands on her shoulders falling away. Catching Chloe’s hand, she starts to pull her up the stairs, only to hesitate; she feels like she should at least try to apologize or something. But then Chloe fits against her back again and whispers, “ _Beca…_ ” and the need she hears in just those two syllables drives Cynthia-Rose and any other Bella that might be in the house from her mind. She whirls and now she’s the one leading Chloe, up the stairs of the house and down the hall to Chloe’s bedroom, trying hard to keep from sprinting.

She locks the door the second they’re both inside and is about to press Chloe against it again when Chloe instead moves forward, her lips burning a trail along Beca’s jaw and down her neck. Hands make their way around Beca’s back until she feels them catch the zipper of her dress and tug it down, yanking when it gets caught.

The rush of air against her back and the feel of Chloe’s tongue at her throat makes Beca shiver, but she manages to gasp out, “You were no help back there,” recalling Cynthia-Rose’s expression.

“Whatever, hurry up,” Chloe whines against her lips, her hands scrabbling to push down Beca’s dress.

Beca huffs out a laugh and reaches behind Chloe, fingertips finding the zipper of the Merida dress, whipping it down smoothly. Chloe shudders and her breath catches, and Beca can’t stop a little smirk from forming even as she reaches to help pull the sleeves of Chloe’s dress down her arms.

“This is all your fault, you know,” she teases.

“How?”

“You didn’t let me do this earlier,” she answers, kicking off her heels and finally shoving off the terrifyingly yellow dress down to step out of it so she’s standing only in her strapless bra and panties.

“Yeah, well,” Chloe huffs, sliding down her own dress to step out of it and her shoes, “I was on a mission.”

“And now I am,” Beca says, scanning up and down Chloe’s body in appreciation of lacy black lingerie she’s wearing. She looks closer and her heart stops; the glistening high on Chloe’s thighs is sexy and _hot_ and beyond flattering.

It tears a groan from her throat and spurs her forward to capture Chloe’s lips in a deep kiss. Every sweep of her tongue draws little sighs from the back of Chloe’s throat, each one sending little shocks through Beca’s very soul. Her fingers skim over the lace of Chloe’s bra in search of the clasp; she finds it, unhooking the sides on her first try. She runs her hands up and down the length of Chloe’s bare back, from the waistline of her panties all the way to where her neck meets her shoulders, pulling Chloe even closer into her until Chloe reaches between them to rip off her own bra and fling it across the room.

Instantly, Beca’s hands cover Chloe’s breasts, their hardened peaks pressing into her palms. It makes Chloe’s head fall back with a gasp, and Beca again drops her mouth to Chloe’s neck as she squeezes. Chloe moans as she arches into Beca, her hands clutching at Beca’s hips.

“Bec –”

The single syllable makes Beca quake and it takes every ounce of her willpower to break away; she forces herself to step back, removing her hands from Chloe’s chest. The sudden loss makes her hands twitch sends indignation and confusion flashing across Chloe’s face.

“Lie down,” she answers the unspoken question hanging between them. “I have a different plan for tonight.”

Need fills Chloe’s expression, her eyes fluttering and lips parting to release a shuddering breath; she nods frantically and goes to the bed, sitting on the edge and sliding backward until she’s in the middle and resting on her back. Her eyes lock with Beca’s and she bites her lip, looking excited and – if the way her chest heaves is any indication – beyond desperate.

Beca has to fight the impulse to join her on the bed and take Chloe right then, but she wants to uphold her promise. Tearing her gaze away, she moves somewhat jerkily to the bedside table to the left of the bed.

“You must be so wet for me,” she murmurs, feeling a little silly at first but knowing exactly what it does to Chloe.

And sure enough, a whimpered, “Beca,” reaches her ears and any awkwardness is erased from her mind. She kneels in front of the bedside table and rests her hand on the drawer handle. Another whimper breaks free from Chloe, this one higher and needier, so Beca stops making her wait.

She pulls the drawer open, reaches inside, and pulls out handcuffs, the harness plus its purple toy, and a small bottle of lube.

“ _Shit_ ,” Chloe breathes, making Beca glance over at her. She’s still laid out on the bed, her eyes fixed on the things in Beca’s hands.

Trying to keep her tone conversational, Beca rises from her kneel and says, “I can’t believe you made it that long. That no one knew. You have to be just… aching.”

Chloe makes a strangled noise, her hips lifting from the bed only to crash back down. One of her hands knots the sheets below her and the other winds into her own hair, her expression borderline pained.

_Wow_ , Beca thinks in awe, her entire body feeling floaty as she moves to stand at the foot of the bed.

“It’s okay,” she soothes, setting the harness, toy, and lube on the floor for now but keeping hold of the handcuffs. “I’ll take care of you.”

Chloe’s eyes follow her every movement as she squirms restlessly on the bed. As Beca stares, her back arches upward and her knees part a few inches.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Beca sighs. “I’m going to give you everything.”

“Hurry up, then,” Chloe manages through clenched teeth, the muscles in her legs flexing.

Beca’s pretty impressed that Chloe can even speak coherently; if their roles were reversed, she’d have been a sobbing mess by now. She reaches behind herself to unclasp her bra and slides her panties down her legs to step out of them, leaving her naked. The cool air against her center sends a jolt up her spine, but she ignores it for the sight in front of her.

Sitting up slightly, Chloe’s hands drop to the band of her own panties, clearly intending to strip them off. Before she can, though, Beca shakes her head.

“Nope. Let me,” she says.

Chloe glares for a second, then lays back with a long exhale.

Beca takes a moment to consider exactly how they’re going to do this without either of them getting injured. Her eyes roam over Chloe’s body to land on their headboard, sparking an idea. She places a knee on the bed, then crawls forward until. It’s a little awkward with the handcuffs in her hand, but she keeps going until she’s next to Chloe.

She swings a leg over to straddle Chloe’s hips, the muscles in her stomach tightening and jumping at the feeling of being bare with Chloe under her. The heat between her legs begging for attention, she grinds down just once, eyes fluttering at the brief friction.

Beneath her, Chloe moans and her hips rise to meet Beca’s, her hands flying to Beca’s thighs. Beca winces at the slight sting of Chloe’s nails and reaches to grab her wrists.

 “Bec, I –”

“Hands above your head,” Beca commands softly, her throat a little dry.

Chloe’s lips twitch at the slight rasp in Beca’s voice. She raises her hands slowly, letting her fingertips brush the headboard.

Beca notices a slight tremor in those fingers and lowers the handcuffs.

“Is this still what you want?” she asks quietly, the teasing tone gone from her voice. “We don’t have to.”

After a slight pause, Chloe nods up at her and whispers, “It’s okay. I want this.”

Reassured, Beca shuffles a little further up Chloe’s body and reaches up to loop one of the cuffs around Chloe’s right wrist. She glances into the drawer to make sure the key is still there (it is) before closing the cuff, careful not to make it too tight on the delicate skin. After another moment’s debate, she slides the other cuff through the railing of the headboard and weaves it through the other side to find Chloe’s left wrist. She closes cuff slowly, reveling in every _snick, snick, snick_ of the locking mechanism.

“Good?” she breathes.

Chloe gives them an experimental tug before nodding yes. Beca’s eyes flutter and her skin tingles at the rattle of metal against wood; it’s certainly not the first time they’ve used the handcuffs, but seeing Chloe Beale chained to a bed in front of her steals the breath from Beca’s lungs.

She backs up until she’s straddling Chloe’s hips again and leans down to brush their lips together, Chloe leaning up eagerly into the kiss as well as she can with her hands above her head. Chloe’s tongue runs over Beca’s bottom lip and Beca opens her mouth, letting Chloe take control of the kiss for a moment even though she’s the one on top.

Beca shifts her weight to her forearm and she drags her fingers up Chloe’s side, feeling the skin twitch under her touch. She brushes the underside of Chloe’s breast, then runs her fingers over the peak without further warning.

Below her, Chloe jerks and breaks the kiss with a gasp. Beca does it again, rolling Chloe’s nipple between her thumb and index finger. She pinches lightly, hearing the handcuffs rattle enticingly as Chloe tries to reach for her.

Smiling at the reaction, she nudges her nose against Chloe’s and whispers, “I’m going to give you everything.”

“God, Beca, that’s –”

The rest of Chloe’s sentence is cut off by her own gasping groan when Beca drops to wrap her lips around the straining skin of Chloe’s breast. She twirls her tongue, bites gently and pulls back until it slides from her mouth; below her, Chloe collapses back to the bed, the handcuffs scraping loudly against the headboard. The sound drags a soft groan from the back of Beca’s throat and she moves to the other side.

“Everything,” she repeats, nipping at the skin on Chloe’s chest. “Tongue…”

She again wraps her lips around Chloe’s other side and repeats her ministrations. Again, Chloe arches up into her as well as she can with her hands tied above her head, collapsing with a whine when Beca releases it. Beca starts moving lower, kissing down Chloe’s stomach, dipping her tongue into her navel briefly.

“… Fingers…” Beca lists as she continues to move.

“Shit – just –” Chloe’s hips roll up into her chest.

She ends up half on the bed and half off, her upper body settled between Chloe’s legs, which part easily for her.

“…Toys,” Beca finishes with a growl.

It makes Chloe press her head back into the pillow, arms flexing against the handcuffs. Whimpering, she opens her legs even further, testing her flexibility. Beca’s stomach jolts and her own center throbs; she can _see_ how turned on Chloe is, how wetness streaks down her thighs and pools at their apex.

“Chlo…”

“I – god – I – please touch me,” Chloe hisses, trying her best to wiggle down in the bed but held in place by the handcuffs.

“I’ve got you,” whispers Beca, resting her hands just above Chloe’s knees to keep them separated. Above her, Chloe’s eyes slide closed and her brow furrows in anticipation.

Beca takes a deep breath and leans to press her lips to the inside of Chloe’s right knee. Even that barest touch makes Chloe jolt and grunt in frustration as Beca holds her legs in place. From there, Beca slowly works her way up, letting the tip of her nose skim over soft skin before kissing and licking it. She works higher and higher, Chloe’s legs tensing and relaxing under her hands. She’s met with the first smudge of wetness about halfway up Chloe’s thigh and pokes her tongue out to _taste_. It makes her hips grind down on the mattress on instinct, finding little relief.

The handcuffs scrape against the headboard again as Chloe twists, trying to get Beca’s mouth on her higher. Beca glances up at the sound, not surprised to see Chloe watching her now. Her lips are swollen, a flush travels from her chest up into her neck and face, she’s panting, her eyes seem brighter than usual, and her hair is a mess.

Chloe looks utterly debauched and Beca has yet to really touch her.

She’d intended to tease more, but her willpower is only so strong and Chloe’s hips are already rocking expectantly, begging for Beca’s touch, and the sound of metal on wood (their headboard is going to be utterly scratched to hell) drives Beca’s to move things along. She loops her arms around Chloe’s thighs to anchor her hips in place and smiles a little at the shuddering breath Chloe releases at the action.

Scooting closer, until she can feel the heat radiating from Chloe on her face, she glances up one more time.

“Chloe Beale, I’m going to make you come so hard.”

It makes Chloe whimper and her eyes slam closed, and Beca drops her mouth. She immediately starts with long, broad strokes of her tongue. She has to – Chloe’s a _wreck_ and it’s just about the hottest thing she’s ever experienced. Above her, Chloe moans loudly, almost covering the relentless sound of the handcuffs rattling as she twists and rises against Beca’s face with every stroke of Beca’s tongue.

Beca swirls her tongue around, sweeping between folds, drawing hot, swollen skin into her mouth to suck and lick, flicking her tongue over Chloe’s bundle of nerves with every pass. Chloe’s thighs tense around her but Beca fights against it, using her leverage to hold Chloe still and open.

The sounds Chloe makes – a mess of garbled syllables mixed with the occasional curse word – makes Beca groan against her, the vibrations sending Chloe’s hips into a frantic, driving rhythm against Beca’s mouth. Beca’s own center aches and throbs and she grinds down into the mattress again, searching for release, but she ignores her own temporary discomfort in favor of wrapping her lips around Chloe’s bud to suck. It makes Chloe’s back arch hard and tears a, “ _Fuck_ , Bec,” from her throat, the handcuffs rattling obscenely the entire time.

And the sound of Chloe swearing rips at something in Beca and she drops to press her tongue _inside_ to be surrounded by heat and the taste of Chloe as she deliberately allows her fingertips to brush against the bundle of nerves and suddenly the heat and wetness increase until Chloe’s coming around her tongue and against her mouth.

Chloe cries out and shudders, her hips jerking wildly as she rides it out, the handcuffs making an absolute racket against the headboard. When her movements finally slow, her body seems to collapse in on itself and she sags back into the mattress, the tension in her arms releasing.

“That’s one,” Beca says smugly over the sound of Chloe’s breathing.

“Jesu –”

Beca doesn’t give her a change to respond; she’s immediately licking again from Chloe’s entrance to the top. Chloe’s body - still sensitive - rolls and she makes a choking noise when Beca adjusts her grip to slide two fingers into her with ease.

Chloe’s arms tense and she pulls herself toward the headboard, then exhales noisily as she pushes herself back down and further onto Beca’s fingers. She does it a few times, gripping the headboard rails for leverage. Beca lets her do it and watches, enraptured, until Chloe’s hips start thrusting and jerking faster and her moans start to bleed into one, and then Beca presses in deeper with her fingers and bends forward to again wrap her lips around that sensitive spot to suck hard. Chloe’s thrown over the edge instantly, clamping around Beca’s fingers so much that she’s almost forced out.

Her grip on Chloe’s thighs breaks and Chloe’s legs close around her, holding her in place. Chloe shudders again and again, and Beca can’t really pull away, but she stops sucking and keeps her hand where it is until Chloe’s body finally relaxes.

Her legs fall open first, allowing Beca to ease away and delicately remove her hand. Chloe winces as the loss, her body still twitching.

“That’s two,” breathes Beca. She kisses Chloe’s center lightly, making Chloe jump and pulling a slew of incoherent sounds from her throat.

Satisfied with the reaction, Beca wipes her mouth and pushes herself up from the mattress. The throbbing and heat from between her own legs is becoming urgent, but she still has one promise to keep. She crawls over Chloe’s body on her hands and knees, careful not to crush her. Glancing at Chloe’s hands, she sees the skin around her wrists is becoming red and irritated from the handcuffs and decides she can continue without those.  

“I like you like this,” Beca muses, straddling Chloe’s stomach as she reaches for the bedside drawer for the handcuff key. “All tied up.”

A soft mumble falls from Chloe’s lips, one Beca can’t quite catch.

“What was that?”

“I said you’re cheesy,” Chloe sighs with a small smile that Beca returns as she unlocks the cuff from Chloe’s right wrist, then her left.

Released, Chloe’s arms drop and she hisses softly as the blood rushes back to her fingers. Beca takes the handcuffs from around the headboard and drops them and the key back into the drawer. She gently grips Chloe’s arms and guides them to her lips to press soothing kisses against the irritated skin at her wrists. Once she’s done, Chloe lets her hands drop to Beca’s bare thighs, skimming her fingers over skin.

Beca leans forward to reconnect their lips – it’s been far too long since she’s been able to kiss Chloe. She lets their tongues mingle, lets her right hand wander up and down Chloe’s body while supporting herself with her left.

“I still have one more thing,” she whispers against Chloe’s lips after a few minutes of this.

Chloe’s body rolls under her, telling Beca that she remembers everything Beca had listed earlier. Beca grins and drops to nibble at Chloe’s earlobe.

“Is that still okay?”

Chloe’s nails run down her spine, scraping just enough to let Beca know exactly how Chloe’s feeling.

“More than okay,” Chloe sighs, then groans when Beca’s hand drops to cup between her legs.

“I can tell,” Beca teases, trailing her fingers through hot wetness. Chloe’s hips tilt up with every touch, as if she’d never gotten any kind of relief.

“That must drive you crazy,” she continues, rubbing tight circles with her fingers. Chloe’s hands turn to claws on Beca’s back when she adds, “Knowing that I’m going to be in you again soon.” She teases Chloe’s entrance with just the tip of her middle finger.

“Bec, I swear –”

“What do you want?” Beca asks softly, pulling her hand away.

Instantly, Chloe’s hands drop to Beca’s backside and pull, bringing Beca’s pelvis squarely down and into her own with a deep groan.

Gasping from the unexpected friction, Beca manages, “Tell me with words.”

Chloe whines and her hips tilt up, sliding against Beca. Fighting the urge to just reach down and touch Chloe with her hand again, Beca sits up and climbs off Chloe. She slides back down off the bed to stand at the foot of it.

“Tell me,” she repeats, reaching for the harness on the floor.

“Bec, please…” Chloe’s eyes follow her every movement as she steps into the harness, getting the straps aligned and adjusted to the right fit. Chloe had worn it last, so it takes a second to get right.

“Please what?” Beca asks as she reaches for the toy, the harness finally snug and in place.

“Shit, I…”

Beca tugs on the O-ring, fitting the toy into the harness. She curls her hand around it for a moment and looks up. Chloe is breathing hard again, her eyes locked on where Beca’s hand had landed. Grabbing the lube, Beca lifts a foot and climbs back on the bed, crawling forward on her knees to fill the space Chloe instantly creates for her between her legs.

“What do you want?” she asks again, flipping open the cap on the bottle of lube.

Chloe sits up suddenly, her fingers trembling as she takes the lube from Beca’s hand.

“Fuck me,” Chloe whispers, sending electricity shooting through Beca’s entire body.

Beca wants to respond, but she’s more than a little distracted by Chloe’s hand dropping to the toy, fingers curling around to pull along its length as she applies the lube. Every pull tugs the straps on Beca’s hips, making the muscles in her legs jump. It shouldn’t be hot – Beca can’t really feel anything – but the fact that she’s pretty much getting a hand job as a natural part of this whole thing makes molten lava flood her limbs. Chloe finishes with a last pull on the toy and wipes her hand on her own thigh.

“Lie down,” Beca hears herself say hoarsely for the second time that night.

“You’re not going to need this, anyway,” Chloe breathes, twisting to return the bottle to the drawer before rolling to her back and opening her legs.

“Oh?” asks Beca, shuffling forward to rest between Chloe’s knees. “Even though you already –”

Chloe cuts her off with a nod, parting her legs further. “I think about this all the time. You in me.”

Beca groans and her hips tilt forward of their own accord. She stops the movement in time to keep the toy from bumping against Chloe, who twists toward it automatically. Beca pulls back slightly, not letting Chloe find any relief. With an impatient huff, Chloe grabs a free pillow from the head of the bed and flings it down under her hips to create a better angle.

Feeling hot all over, Beca leans down to kiss Chloe, careful of the toy’s positioning. She lets Chloe take charge of the kiss as she pulls Beca’s lower lip into her mouth and sucks on it, then tangles their tongues.

Choe pushes closer, squirming down the bed until Beca feels the harness move against her. She breaks the kiss and looks down to see it pressed against Chloe, not yet in place. Chloe moves against it, releasing a deep moan as her hips slide against the shaft. Beca lets Chloe’s hips work, becoming faster and faster, until she can’t wait anymore. She pulls back and Chloe whimpers at the loss until she replaces it with her hand.

Breath hitching at the touch, Beca drags her fingers through slickness; Chloe had probably been right about the lube. She can’t resist sliding one finger in, feeling the twitching around it and drawing a sharp gasp from Chloe.

“Just – ah – Jesus, just do it,” Chloe pants as Beca’s finger curls inside her.

“Getting there,” Beca replies, removing her hand and scooting closer. She uses the hand she’d just reclaimed to guide it, letting the tip touch and tease the entrance. Chloe’s hips roll against and she presses her head back into her pillow.

“For Christ’s sake, just – ooohh, okay!” the rest of Chloe’s complaint is cut off, her mouth dropping open and eyes slamming shut as Beca eases in slowly, stopping about halfway.

Beca moves her hands to Chloe’s hips, holding and lifting her off the pillow slightly as she pulls back a little, then rocks forward agonizingly slowly. She repeats that, pressing further each time, and Chloe’s hands twist in the sheets until - the moan Beca’s been waiting for finally escapes, a deep, guttural noise that rips from Chloe’s chest as she takes in all of it.

“How is it?” Beca asks, noting the furrow between Chloe’s eyes.

“It’s – fuck – it’s good,” Chloe gasps, then groans when Beca’s a little faster with her next pull and push. “Really good.”

Beca speeds up, starting to set a steady rhythm with long and slow strokes. Chloe urges her on, new sounds falling from her mouth with every push. The bump of the harness against Beca drives her own arousal through the roof, the slight tug on the straps as she pulls her hips back spurring her on until she finds herself leaning over Chloe, hands against the mattress on either side of her shoulders.

No matter how many times they do this, Beca can’t get enough of how it feels to be above Chloe like this, watching her entire body shift up the bed with every push from Beca’s hips. Chloe slides herself back down with a grunt, only to be pushed back up at every drive forward. It’s intoxicating, seeing the way her mouth opens and clenches and gasps, the way her neck muscles stand out as she throws her head from side to side. Nails dig hard into Beca’s spine and she knows she’s being scratched – she can feel the sting – but she doesn’t care, not when Chloe’s hips rock up to meet her every thrust.

She’s sure it can’t possibly become any hotter, but then –

“Harder.”

Beca moans and complies, Chloe echoing it when the long, slow pushes turn into short but hard and _fast_ strokes. The headboard creaks again and Beca glances from Chloe’s face to see her hand gripping it, white-knuckled and straining on the wood for some kind of anchor.

It’s not enough.

Beca reaches down a hand to tug at Chloe’s thigh, hooking her leg around her waist and throwing her hips forward at the new angle. Chloe’s eyes fly open with a cry and she arches up into Beca.

“GOD – yes – fuck right there –”

Chloe’s other leg rises to also wrap around Beca’s waist and the heels on her back pull at her, urging her in even closer with every thrust and the bed springs are really making an ungodly racket now but Beca’s not stopping this for anything.

“Jesus this is hot,” Beca pants, keeping her rhythm even as she feels the pressure from Chloe tightening around it.

“Bec – I-I’m –”

Beca drives her hips forward one last time and _grinds_ , the sudden press of the harness against her sending a small shockwave through her own body and making her hips jerk irregularly. She cries out at the unexpected orgasm and Chloe’s back arches up hard in response. Beca feels the pressure as Chloe clamps around it and has the presence of mind to grind down hard again, held inside, until Chloe convulses against her with a cry of her own.

She moves her hips slightly as Chloe jerks and shudders up into her, helping to make it last as long as possible. After a few moments, Chloe finally relaxes, her legs uncrossing from Beca’s back and falling to the side as she sags into the bed, a lazy smile plastered on her face.

Beca pulls back slowly, Chloe’s brow furrowing until she’s all the way out. She moves from between Chloe’s legs, which press together at the loss. Beca flops on her back next to Chloe, ignoring the harness still strapped to her for now. She glances over to see Chloe still on her back, eyes closed and panting at the ceiling.

“And that’s three,” Beca summarizes when she can find her voice again.

Chloe laughs a little then, a breathless, airy sound of near-disbelief.

For her part, Beca can’t believe how insanely hot that whole thing was; the memory of how Chloe felt against her makes her eyes slam shut momentarily. She fidgets against the bed, fully aware that while she did get a small amount of unexpected relief, she’s still incredibly turned on and needs to deal with that. Soon.

With another look at Chloe, whose eyes are still closed, Beca starts to slide her hand down her body. She’s totally prepared to slip her fingers under the harness when Chloe speaks.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing.”

“Uh…”

“Give it to me,” Chloe says, amusement in her tone as she finally opens her eyes and props herself on an elbow to turn and face Beca.

Beca feels her face warm, hastily moving both hands behind her head as if she could hide what she’d been about it do. “What?” she asks, trying to play dumb.

Chloe rolls her eyes, which tells Beca her act hadn’t worked at all. “Beca. The strap-on. Give it.”

Another wave of heat crashes through Beca, but she tries to control her expression. She doesn’t want Chloe to feel bad if she’s too tired. “Dude, it’s okay.”

“Beca.”

“Chlo, you just – I mean, three – no way can you –”

“Give. It. To. Me,” Chloe insists, clearly not backing down.

Beca’s attempt at – _something_ , chivalry maybe – crumbles and she’s rising from the bed before she really registers what she’s doing. She fumbles with the harness, practically ripping it off to wipe off the toy with a Kleenex before tossing it to Chloe with gusto. Chloe catches it before it hits her in the chest and also stands to adjust the straps and put it on.

Beca throws herself back down on the bed, attempting to school the excited expression she _knows_ is written over her face. She watches Chloe make the final adjustments, making sure that everything is in place.

“Lube,” Chloe commands, and Beca reaches to the drawer and tosses her the bottle.

“Again, probably don’t need,” Beca comments, her tongue feeling heavy in her mouth as she watches Chloe apply it herself.

“Yeah, well,” Chloe responds, closing the bottle again and leaving it on the floor. “Better safe than sticky.”

Beca wrinkles her nose at that, but doesn’t say anything because a second later, Chloe’s climbing back on the bed and Beca can’t tear her eyes away from the toy affixed to her hips. She starts to recline, ready to rest her hips on the same pillow Chloe had used, but Chloe shakes her head.

“Turn around,” she says softly, her fingers brushing against Beca’s leg.

“Oh god,” Beca mumbles, but she turns so she’s resting on her knees and gripping the headboard for support. She remembers how Chloe’s knuckles had whitened on it earlier and shivers, her back arching before Chloe’s even touched her.

She waits a beat, then two, then three, before her limited patience crumbles. “What –”

Chloe’s hands appear on her hips out of nowhere and she jerks in surprise. From behind her, Chloe chuckles softly and lips are pressed to her tattooed shoulder. “I needed a little revenge,” Chloe whispers against her skin before pulling away, her hands still on Beca’s hips.

Something nudges Beca’s leg, maybe one of Chloe’s knees, and Beca gets the hint; she widens her stance to create space for Chloe behind her, breath catching when she feels Chloe move in close, breasts pressing into her back.

She jolts again; the toy had come to nudge under her, almost brushing the throbbing bundle of nerves that Beca _knows_ is swollen. Chloe’s hand inches its way forward, around her hip and down to part her folds.

“Beca… shit, you’re… drenched,” Chloe sighs, pulling her fingers through it before returning her hand to Beca’s hip.

In lieu of reply, Beca only arches and rocks her hips back, feeling the toy sliding against her. She lets out a soft grunt as her hips work back and forth over it, then the contact disappears. She’s about to protest when she feels it teasing her entrance, then she sees stars and almost sobs in relief when Chloe pushes _in_.

She winces as it retreats, then hears herself groaning as it presses, Chloe easing it in until it bottoms out as Chloe’s hips come to rest against her.

“Yeah?” Chloe asks a little breathlessly, coming to a halt.

“Yep,” Beca manages, wiggling a little against Chloe to adjust her position.

“Okay, just let me know,” she says, and Beca only nods, the throbbing between her legs becoming almost painful as Chloe holds in place.

Then, finally, she starts to move. The first thrust presses deep and makes Beca’s eyes roll back at how _full_ she feels. Chloe makes her strokes long and slow at first, and it’s not nearly enough, and Beca’s straining, arching back into her, trying to roll her hips for more. But then Chloe gives an unexpected tug, going in at a new angle that weakens Beca’s grip on the headboard.

And suddenly Chloe switches to hard and fast thrusts that make Beca’s upper body fold forward with a throaty moan, her arms and forehead resting on the pillows. Chloe doesn’t even pause, only grips Beca’s hips harder to pull and push as she drives into Beca. The new position makes the tip of the toy drag along Beca’s front wall with every pass and the feeling makes her eyes roll back.

“Oh, _fuck_ , that’s – don’t you dare stop,” Beca gasps, turning her face to the side so Chloe can hear her.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Chloe pants, keeping her rhythm.

The push and pull inside of Beca is driving her insane; her body is burning up and straining, ready to snap at any instant. She whimpers and spreads her legs further, rocking back into Chloe to meet her every thrust.

“More,” she chokes out, and then Chloe’s moving in hard, quick strokes that snatch the breath from Beca’s lungs and set loose noises she’s never heard herself make before. Chloe’s voice echoes them, and she thrusts in again to the hilt to _grind_ against Beca, clearly feeling the press of the insert against herself.

“Are you close, babe?” Chloe asks. “I bet you are, I know how much you love this.”

Beca feels Chloe press even closer, pushing things even deeper. Her hair is swept to one side and then Chloe’s leaning forward and press kisses to the back of her neck. Chloe’s every touch feels like it’s setting Beca on fire, the breasts pressing into her back only making it worse. And still Chloe moves, push, pull, push, pull, dragging and pressing in all the right places.

Beca feels herself starting to twitch around the toy, her body tensing more with every passing second. Chloe has to slow her motion as Beca continues to tighten, but Beca just pushes herself back onto it searchingly.

“Chlo – please – ah –”

She doesn’t even know what she’s begging for until Chloe’s fingers reach around to find her bud and make tight circles, pinching once with one last push in and Beca’s falling over the edge, fireworks erupting in her mind. She clenches so hard that Chloe does actually have to stop moving; she wishes Chloe could feel it, the rhythmic pulses that send her body into convulsions, but then Chloe’s grinding into her again and moaning in Beca’s ear and – even as Beca starts to come down from her climax – cries out in a way that lets Beca know she’s hit her own orgasm just as Beca’s finishes. The shuddering movements of Chloe’s hips into her send Beca into _another_ small orgasm, her hips rolling against Chloe.

Finally, they both relax, Chloe peeling herself from Beca’s back with an incredulous little laugh, their skin sticky with perspiration. She pulls back slowly, Beca cringing until she feels it leave her, and she semi-collapses to the side, totally spent.

She lets her eyes close and tries to control her erratic breathing as Chloe climbs off the bed. She listens to the telltale jingle of the harness straps as Chloe takes it off. She hears it dropped to the floor (they’ll clean it later) and feels the bed dip behind her. An arm wraps around her waist and pulls her gently until her back is flush with Chloe’s front.

“You alive?” Chloe whispers against her ear after her breathing has evened out.

Beca snorts and cracks her eyes open, twisting a little so she can see Chloe’s face. “Someone’s a little… well, I was gonna say cocky, but –”

“A little on the nose?” Chloe cuts her off, a corner of her mouth quirking up.

“Mmm,” Beca hums.

They fall silent, Beca happily reliving what was almost definitely the sexiest night of her life. Sans Belle dress, of course.

(God, she despises yellow.)

She’s just about to doze off to the feeling of Chloe’s fingers making small swirls on the skin at her stomach, when something occurs to her and she starts to giggle.

“What?” Chloe murmurs into her shoulder.

“I can’t believe you came four times.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Make me.”

 


End file.
